En el verano
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Lo sé... el título... ¬¬ empezemos: El verano es un buen tiempo para aclarar las cosas UU. Taito (MDF: Y este summaryMerle: u.u es que no sabía que poner)


**En el verano  
Por: Shiku Nerima  
Capitulo 1: últimos 2 días... aprovecha la oportunidad**

El campamento de verano estaba por terminar, Yamato aun salía con la odiosa de Sora, era obvio, se había cansado de ella, la verdad es que Sora era demasiado... ¿como decirlo sin molestar a los fans de Sora y sorato? no, no puedo, era demasiado estúpida, pero justo el día antes de que su campamento terminara Yamato decidió hablar con Tai, con eso de que el estaba ciego antes por ella, fue a donde estaba Tai, el clima era muy cálido, ya no había ningún fenómeno raro, "ahh, que delicioso ojala pudiera disfrutar este día, es cierto iba a hablar con Taichi..." pensó Yamato, justo en ese momento Tai salía con Kari.

–Nos vemos después Taichi, voy con Miyako –dijo Hikari sonriendo

–Esta bien nos vemos –le contesto sonriendo – ¿eh? hola Yamato ¿como estas?

–Hola Taichi, Hikari, yo necesito hablar contigo Taichi –le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

–Claro, de todos modos Kari ya se iba –dijo sonriéndole a su hermana (no a Matt)

–Adiós Yamato, adiós hermano, y no te olvides de acomodar las cosas –y se fue Kari con Yolei

–de que querías hablar?? –pregunto intrigado

–es algo importante, necesito estar en privado contigo –le dijo con la voz baja

–¿eh?... claro –Tai no entendía nada XD, pero alguien los interrumpió

–Hola!!!! ¿Recuerdas que Brass vendrá hoy? –le dijo Sora abrazando a Matt (que horror)

–Para que vendrá?? Ya se termina mañana el campamento, no debería salir tanto de viaje en vacaciones –dijo Matt

–supongo que debe querer vernos antes de volver a su casa, además iremos de compras!!!! –Dijo Sora emocionada –Amor me tengo que ir, le prometí a Mimi ayudarla a decidir que se pondrá en el festival de mañana – y se fue, no quiero que vomiten por eso no puse que lo beso ups.. Lo siento pero fue en la mejilla.

–y ¿de que querías hablarme? –dijo Tai cuando la estorbosa Sora se fue

–sabes que?? Mejor te voy a decir otra cosa, pero es algo entre tu y yo –confíen en mi ^_~

–Claro, puedes confiar en mí –y puso su mano en el hombro de Matt

–Ven conmigo –Tomo la mano de Tai y se lo llevo.

–¿que te sucede? –pregunto Tai

–estos sentimientos... no se porque, pensé que si los ignoraba nada iba a pasar, pero ahora ya no puedo más –dijo Matt con la miranda en el piso.

–por Sora? ¿A quien te refieres? –Tai es un despistado, siempre en el digimundo jejejejeje.

–No, nunca lo entiendes, es eso, son sentimiento demasiado fuertes –Matt coloco sus manos en los hombros de Tai

–ah? Yamato... ¿estas bien? –dijo Tai mirándolo con cierta ingenuidad

–Imbecil... –murmuro y Tai alcanzo a oír

–pues tu más –no podía resistirme lo siento

–por eso te amo –le dijo acercándose a el

–¿eh? que... ¿estas ebrio? si es así te reportare –le dijo muy molesto "bromas de mal gusto las que hace este" pensó Tai

–reporta esto... –y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

–No estas ebrio... lo se por tu aliento, ¿am? ¿por qué lo hiciste? –dijo Tai mirando al piso

–nada más te diré algo, lo volveré a hacer –dijo acariciando el rostro de Tai

–no lo hagas!!!! no le haré daño a Sora –le dijo dándole un golpe.

–esa tonta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! olvídate de ella no vale la pena –le dijo Matt (jajajajajaja la tonta piensa que el la ama)

–no puedo corresponderte, lo siento –y se fue de ahí

–Tai no me corresponde? no es posible, pensé que si, no es eso es la tonta de Sora, eso ya no tiene remedio –Yamato camino un rato.

–Matt amor!!!! –le grito Sora –ven por favor

–Sora... cielos que más puede salir mal –dijo en voz baja.

–Amor, vamos a divertirnos estos últimos días, le pedí a Tai y a Kari que nos acompañaran a la ciudad esta noche.

–bueno Sora –iba a estar Tai, seria algo bueno.

–que bien!! nos vamos a las 7 para que los maestros no sospechen.

Sora se fue y dejo a Matt solo, él trataba de no olvidar los labios de Tai tocando los suyos, se sonrojaba tan solo al recordarlo, tenia que repetirlo en ese preciso momento, así que fue a buscar a Tai, el ya mencionado Tai estaba sentado en un columpio pensando, era ya saben... obvio, estaba confundido.

–Taichi podemos hablar? –le pregunto antes de acercarse a el.

–¿eh? ah claro –contesto cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Matt

–iras a la ciudad hoy ¿verdad? –y se sentó en el columpio que estaba a un lado

–se lo prometí a Kari y a Sora, por cierto, si quieres dejar a Sora no me uses, eso es algo muy bajo –le dijo aun sin mirarlo

–no, mírame, ¿crees que te haría eso? –y lo miro con ternura.

–no lo se, la verdad yo quiero mucho a Sora, es como una hermana para mi, tu también eres como el hermano que nunca tuve y que siempre quise tener –respondió volteando a verlo y sonriendo

–no quiero eso!!! no quiero ser solo tu amigo, ni ser como tu hermano, tú y yo tenemos algo más íntimo!!!! –le grito Yamato

–pero y Sora? piensa en los demás –T-T Maduro bastante Taichi

–no quiero, no importa lo que suceda, con tal de que pueda estar contigo –dijo levantándose.

–Mmmm... yo siento lo mismo pero no podemos, lo mejor es tratar de olvidarlo todo –dijo evitando la mirada.

–no es justo, eres un idiota!!!!!!!! –se había molestado mucho este Yamato ^_^

–si, soy un idiota –dijo mirando el cielo

–Taichi... perdóname, no era mi intención –le dijo tocando el rostro de su "mejor amigo" (¿lo recuerdas Sakura-chan?)

–no tienes que hacerlo –le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

–yo quiero hacerlo, Taichi... –se acerco y lo beso lentamente y con gran ternura.

–tenemos que irnos, Sora y Hikari nos esperan –le dijo Tai tocando sus labios –será mejor que vayamos.

–claro, pero Taichi... –quería hablar con el

–pero nada!! tenemos que irnos –dijo un poco molesto, pero un estorbo llegaría pronto.

–Taichi, Yamato!!! ya nos tenemos que ir!! –un extraño brillo se dibujo en los ojos de Tai y Sora

–ya vámonos –los interrumpió Matt tomándolos de la mano.

–Yamato... (debe estar celoso de Taichi) –pensó la ilusa jajajajaja.

–detente nos estas lastimando –le dijo Tai molesto.

–Mimi? ¿ira ella? –pregunto Matt al verla.

–claro, es a la única a la que no le han quitado el permiso de conducir, y a Tai pero no quiero que se lo quiten –dijo Sora sonriendo.

–v_v bueno por lo menos Kari la distraerá un rato –dijo Yamato.

–pues que crees? Kari no va poder ir –le dijo Tai sarcásticamente.

–uh ¬¬ ya vamonos mejor, de todos modos tendré que aguantar sus comentarios.

–oyeme Matt ¿quien te crees? como te atreves a decir eso de mi ahh –le dijo Mimi

–mejor vamonos –le contesto muy molesto.

todos fueron a la ciudad, la verdad no había mucho de que presumirles, la verdad ellos tan solo pasearon por ahí, y después regresaron

–ahh bueno no se ustedes pero yo tengo sueño –dijo Sora bostezando.

–Buenas noches Sora –le dijo Tai mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Hasta mañana –dijo Sora sonrojada, tocándose la mejilla y saliendo del lugar con Mimi.

–Hasta mañana Sora –dijo Yamato molesto, celoso y un poco triste.

–Nos vemos luego chicos!!!!! –les grito Mimi.

–Nos vemos Mimi –dijo Tai mientras que Matt tomaba su mano –que deseas Yamato?

–por qué lo hiciste? –le dijo cuando Mimi y Sora se fueron.

–es lo que querías, deshacerte de Sora, la verdad ella no merece que le hagas esto –si, merece mucho menos

–olvídate de ella, esto es entre tu y yo –lo tomo de los hombros, y trato de besarlo

–Yamato es en serio? –dijo antes de que Matt terminara besándolo.

–Si Taichi, yo te amo y no a Sora –le dijo mientras como que ah suspiraba.

–oh Yamato yo  También –y le dio un tierno beso, los dos se cayeron al piso y se besaron ahí apasionadamente.

***********************************************************************************  
_Es el segundo fic que escribí en mi vida… se me pasó el verano… Mmmm…….. FALTAN 17!!!!!!! Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
